<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] the new jerusalem by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441050">[podfic] the new jerusalem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through a glass darkly [podfic] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Sex, Romance, fucking while pining, gratuitous abuse of ancient history, pretending to be anonymous, scala cinema, very little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "the new jerusalem" by drawlight</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>In a dark theater and without names or voices, intricate rituals are constructed to allow them to touch each other's skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through a glass darkly [podfic] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] the new jerusalem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487788">the new jerusalem</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/drawlight">drawlight (snagov)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:40:01</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 32 MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=18cYPPCQB41fTepAZ3Q7vQzQjpUKYW8ul">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LdZ4mWJTSZyA73FiANQcASNFW56OcHkh">here</a>
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487788"><em>the new jerusalem</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicaemia/pseuds/septicaemia">septicaemia</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Font:</b> See You at the Movies2, by Chequered Ink</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cover photo is an interior shot of London's Scala Cinema</p><p>NB drawlight removed all his works; some of them have been reposted by his permission under the pseud septicaemia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>